


And the Rest

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Into the Night (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: The sun came up and the Earth crumbled. But around the world pockets of humanity managed to hold out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Sub

The crew of the ROKS Choe Museon had been on maneuvers when the order came in from Gyeryong for all subs on patrol to dive as far as the safely could. Figuring this was a surprise drill they complied and waited for further instructions. When none came after twelve hours they tried to make contact with the mainland but no response came.   
  
Concerned they surfaced and observed the coast line. What they found was horrific, out of control fires had consumed much of Seoul and dead ships bobbed in the water like corpses. At first they thought it was an attack from the North but this seemed far worse. The men of the last ship in the Republic of Korea Navy weren’t sure who to turn to now. 


	2. The Tribe

The people of the small tribe deep in the Amazon had so far gone un contacted by the outside world. Occasionally they would see strange things in the sky leaving thin clouds in their wake. But they hadn’t thought much of it.

For the most part they ignored the skies and focused on the large cave system near their dwellings. According to the old stories it was a place of great power, the strange bioluminescent lights that lined the walls were proof of this. 

By chance or fate a large group had been deep in the caves conducting various rituals when the end came. They walked out that night to find that the rain forest had gone eerily silent. In fact it seemed that all the animals they could find had dropped dead. The group rushed back to find the rest of their kin had fallen as well. The people of the tribe had always been insular but now they felt truly alone.


End file.
